Just By Chance
by KuroNekoDarkMistress
Summary: So what happens when a Shinigami gets bored? If you have watched Death Note, you probably already know the answer.Katie finds the notebook and uses to get revenge. Another death Note is introduced to her boyfriend, Sam. Will they work together to achieve their goals? Or do they have other plans? What happens when one gets caught? What happens when Katie falls for someone else?
_I am soooo bored… maybe I should do what Ryuk did…. Nah, Light Yagami is gone, who else could possibly want to use this book in an interesting manner…_

 **[Houston, Texas, U.S.A] {Thursday April 14, 2013 6:30 a.m.}**

"Just as the sun was peeking through the window of Katie's room, the alarm went off, wildly begging for attention. Katie, being the lazy person she is, dragged herself from the bed and staggered over to the alarm clock, which she had placed across the room to ensure she won't go back to sleep. She stretched a bit, yawned, scratched random parts of her body a couple of times, and staggered sleepily over to the restroom. She was wearing nothing but a tank top and a pair of lace panties, but she didn't have to worry, her perverted step-brother was at work by now, and her parents were all the way on the other side of the globe, much to her dismay. Once she was in the restroom, she immediately felt a chill rise up her spine as her toes touched the cold tiles. Yawning, once again, she stripped herself naked, and took a thirty minute or so long shower. While she was washing her hair with her favorite coconut scented shampoo (despite the fact that she hates the taste of coconuts), Katie heard a loud thump coming from the living room. Almost instantly, she froze. "b-but, nobody is here" she thought to herself, fearing the worst. The thumps grew louder and louder as the mysterious person was, as Katie assumed, climbing up the stairs and heading towards the restroom. Katie was completely paralyzed as the door handle jiggled once, then twice more, until the person managed to open the door. Katie knew better than to ask, "who's there", she quickly grabbed a shampoo bottle, still unsure about what she planned on doing with it, but it made her feel just a little bit secure. She could see a hand reaching for the shower curtains, then, all of a sudden, the shower curtains were no longer visible, she could only see her step-brother, Kevin, smirking face. "Damn, lil sis, you have quite the body" he said, laughing as she failed to cover her fully exposed body. "Bubba! I thought you were at work!" she screamed. "hahaha got the whole week off" Kevin laughed even more. "Get out, Bubba!" Katie screamed. Kevin laughed again and made his way out of the restroom. "Oh yeah, before I forget, cancel any plans you may have on Saturday, I'm taking you to some places" when he said this, his voice was deep, and low, making Katie shiver. "Okay" she responded, blushing ever so slightly. Once Katie was done, it was time for her to get ready for school. She grabbed a towel and made her way to her room, Kevin was in his room. When Katie walked passed his open door, she noticed he was doing something. Once she realized what he was doing, she blushed heavily. "Kevin? Are you… are you masturbating?" He looked up at her, not seeming to mind that she had caught him, "yes" he answered. "it would be great if you helped me out a bit" he thought to himself. Katie just continued to walk to her room, trying to forget the image of his huge dick. She quickly changed into her usual white, over sized hoodie, her short, black skirt, and her favorite black shoes. She walked over to the mirror in her room and began to fix her hair up. She separated her bangs over her eye and picked her black hair up in cute pigtails, curling her blonde-dyed tips. "well, I guess I should go to school now." She thought to herself. She ran like the devil out the door and towards school, the last thing she needed right now was another encounter with her step-brother.

 **[The Shinigami Realm]**

 _That's it, I'm going to the human world. But maybe, I should drop the book somewhere other than Japan. I'm going to Australia._

 **[Houston, Texas, U.S.A] {Thursday April 14, 2013 12:00 p.m.}**

"come on, Kat, let's go to lunch already" Sam begged. Katie just twirled her hair with her hand and continued writing, purposely ignoring him. "Kat, I'm serious, let's go" Sam said, a bit more demanding this time. Katie looked up at him with her brown eyes and sort of pushed her glasses back up. "fine, let's go" with that, Sam picked up Katie and her stuff into his arms and ran to the cafeteria. "I can walk, you know that?" Katie said once he put her down. Sam just smiled and motioned over to the two guys who were approaching them. Katie smiled and ran to hug them, "Tim! Dedrek!" both guys hugged her back. Once everyone gave their greetings, the group of four made their way to the lunch line. Katie sighed as she took a glimpse at the food they were serving. "hey, guys? How about we just go out to a restaurant and eat?" she asked. Dedrek smiled and said, "that's a great idea, we should go. My treat." Katie sort of wrinkled her nose in disagreement, "no way, D, the last time you paid for me, you made me pay you double of what you paid for me." Dedrek looked down and whispered, "so close…" the group of four went to the front office to request a purple slip, which authorized them to go outside the campus for a maximum of one and a half hours. "hey guys, I know of a great place where you can get deep fried, bacon wrapped, cream cheese filled, chocolate donut with gummi bears, sprinkles, and a side of hot wings." Sam said. Tim and Dedrek were thoroughly disgusted, but Katie, on the other hand, was completely with the idea. "Let's go there!" she exclaimed. "is there any regular food there?" asked a very concerned Tim. "don't worry, they have just about everything in that place." Sam answered, opening the car door for Katie before getting inside himself. Tim and Dedrek looked at each other and shrugged, then they got in the car, too. In about 5 minutes they arrived at the restaurant. Once they were inside and eating, they started talking about random things. Sam, as usual, was staring at Katie as she drank some chocolate shake, getting a bit on her chin. "Katie, can I tell you something?" Sam asked. He had really been thinking about this lately and didn't know how to tell her. Both Dedrek and Tim were smirking, Sam had told them about his plans, and they have been preparing him for this moment. "Sure, what's up?" she asked, completely oblivious to Sam's plans. He grabbed her small hand into his, and looked into her brown, innocent looking eyes with his own dark blue eyes. "I... I wanted to tell you that... I... I love you" he said, leaning in to kiss her, not breaking contact with her eyes. Just then, something caught his eye, he immediately gasped and pushed Katie down. "W-wha-", that is all that could come out of Katie's mouth, when a bullet tore through Sam's skin, penetrating his chest. Katie looked in the direction from where the bullet came from, it was a simple hand gun, held in the hands of a fairly mature man, his long black hair was covering his pale green eyes, he had a creepy smile plastered on his face. "Everyone on the floor now, one sudden move and everyone in this restaurant will die." Everyone was soon on the floor, not wanting to upset him. All that could be heard small children crying, unable to understand why their parents forced them on the floor. The man looked at Katie and slowly made his way over to her, she was completely paralyzed and helpless, she just sat there as he stared at her. He picked her up and sat her on the table, "Well, well, girlie, you have quite the body. How's about you show me what's under that hoodie of yours?" He reached to rip it off, leaving her skin exposed, nothing but a bra covering her. The man started groping her breast through the bra. Katie was now crying, thoroughly embarrassed by the actions of the older man. In one swift move, Sam hit the man with a one of the decorative cooking utensils, making him fall, but not becoming unconscious, the man quickly held up the gun and shot Sam on his thigh. Sam fell next to Katie in pain, grasping his thigh and chest to stop the blood. The man stood over Sam, ready to shoot his head, Katie just kneeled over him in horror, not knowing what to do. Once she saw the man pull the trigger, she leaned forward to keep the bullet from entering Sam's skull, Katie was out cold on top of Sam, she was barely breathing and was not responding to anything. Just at that moment, two police officers barged in and pointed their guns at the man, threatening to shoot if he doesn't turn himself in. After a few moments of hesitating, he finally gave up. Both Katie and Sam were taken to the hospital and were in critical condition.

 **[Australia]**

 _These humans are so boring, I dropped the book, somebody picked it up, and put it back down... I'm going to drop it somewhere else... In America!_

 **[Galveston, Texas, U.S.A]{Thursday April 14, 2013 3:25 p.m.}**

"Katie woke up confused, she looked at the ceiling and was wondering what happened to the glow in the dark stars Kevin had put up there, she was also confused on why there was a beeping sound and there were small tubes connected to her wrists. Katie sat there confused until her memories rushed to her, all at once, like a huge wave crashing down on her. She sat there in silence until she finally found the strength to scream out just one word. "SAM!" Immediately, she stood up, ripped the tubes from her now hurting flesh, ignoring the bandaging wrapped around her shoulder, neck, and back. As soon as she walked out, she felt a striking pain shoot down her back. "Fuck, I forgot I got shot on the back", she stood in agonizing pain for about two seconds before continuing her quest to find Sam. "Excuse me, ma'am" said a soft voice behind her. Katie turned around, tears now running down her face. "You are in bad condition, you can't be causing this type of stress on your muscles. "I-I can't, I need to find Sam." the woman, who Katie assumed was a nurse, pursed her lips together before saying, "You mean Sam Peterson? Alright, follow me." She helped her down the hall to a room not far from hers. "here he is, you have five minutes, or else we both get in trouble. But you should know, he is in a comma induced by blood loss." Katie slowly made her way to the bed, where Sam was resting, looking so peaceful. Katie almost cried when she saw that he was wearing the necklace she had given him in the second grade. "Oh, Sammy, why did this have to happen?" she leaned down to kiss his forehead gently, letting a tear slip down her cheek and on his hair. She stood back up and walked with the nurse back to her room. She remained silent the whole time the nurse replaced her bandages and the tubes. After a while, Katie sat up to look out the window. She stared out into the beach not far from the hospital, she noticed something that seemed to be trapped the ledge of the window. _Come on now, get it, use the fucking book. Don't be scared. Just reach out and get the book_. Katie just sat and looked. After a small eternity, she opened the window and grabbed it. _Finally, I thought she was never going to get it, I guess I should wait to introduce myself before she freaks out_. "Death Note?" examined the book and opened it, "What is this? Hmmm... the human whose name is written in this note shall die." Katie looked around to make sure nobody was there. "What kind of sick joke is this? This seems like something a child would do..." She put the book down on the bed and turned on the T.V. "Today, there was a shooting at the local restaurant, two teens were shot and are currently in critical condition, the 37 year old man, Jason De La Cruz, is now in custody, although, no charges are placed against him yet, he will be let go within 48 hours and will go to court this coming Wednesday at 4:30 p.m. Both teens and their family or guardians will attend this event. And now, we go with Alicia, who is reporting live from the Annual Hoedown Festival..." Katie shut off the T.V and did everything in her power to not scream in anger. She turned to the book and decided to keep reading, "This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. Seriously, who came up with this bullshit?" Katie admitted it seemed interesting enough to keep reading. "If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen." Katie was about to close the book, but the next rule caught her attention. "If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack." Katie thought back to when she was watching the news with her parents, there was something about Kira, a person who made every criminal die by a heart attack. She threw the book back. "C-could this be what Kira was using? N-no i-it can't be... can it? She picked the book up off the floor and decided to continue reading, "After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds. What if I use it, just to be sure?" She took out a pen from a basket on the door and began to write:

"Jason De La Cruz will die Wednesday April 20, 2013 at 4:45 after apologizing to both teenagers and their families, cause of death will be getting shot by a police after trying to attack one of them."

"There, this should do it" Katie said "... or maybe I should put in a detail so I know it isn't just a coincidence..." Katie grabbed the pen and wrote:

"Before dying, he will yell out 'kittens' and take off his shirt"

Katie wasn't sure where the kittens part came from, but what were the odds of him randomly saying that? Just as she placed the book under the pillow, Dedrek and Tim burst in through the door with Katie's favorite chocolates, black roses, a helium balloon, and some marshmallows. "aww, you guys, you didn't have to do all this." Katie said as the two boys gave her the get-well-soon gifts. "yeah, they didn't, but guess who payed for all of it" Kevin said, bringing Katie a change of clothes. Katie giggled and gave each of them a hug, wincing each time. "did Sam ever wake up?" Katie asked, even though she saw him no more than an hour and a half before. "He didn't wake up, but i would love to know why he was moaning out my little sister's name every few seconds." Kevin said, obviously not annoyed, more like happy and eager for Katie to spill it out. But before Katie could begin to speak, Dedrek told Kevin and Katie everything, starting from two weeks ago when school started and Sam finally admitted to them that he had feelings for Katie and how he was scared that maybe she just liked him as a friend. Katie laughed a few times as she remembered all those awkward moments and how she was so clueless. "wow, he did all of that... for me?" Katie asked, completely filled with joy. The nurse came in telling Kevin that he was allowed to take Katie home, but she was going to have to stay home from school for a week or two. Dedrek and Tim both offered to bring Katie her homework, again, much to her dismay. "She will be allowed to leave the house, but she can't be doing too much moving, just shopping, going to the movies, or walks in the park. Try to avoid too much running and exercising, by Saturday, she should be alright to move freely, the bullet didn't get too far across her skin." This, of course made Kevin happy considering he had plans to make Katie move all Saturday night long. Katie quickly got changed into one of her thousands white hoodies and this time she wore black skinny jeans and some black wedges. "Apparently, Kevin really does know what I like." Katie thought as she looked in the mirror. Katie waited for everyone to walk out the room before she grabbed the death note and go after them. "Whatcha got there, Kat?" Tim asked, almost touching the Death Note before Katie quickly pulled it away and told them it was a diary. Tim was thoroughly confused, considering Katie tells him, Sam, and Dedrek ALL of her secrets, but he decided to let it go. For now.

 **[Houston, Texas, U.S.A]{Thursday April 14, 2016 6:25 p.m}**

Once they reached Katie's house, she went to her room while they boys watched whatever it it that entertained them. She set the book down on her desk and sat on the bed. "What if it is real? I will become the next Kira, I will follow the original Kira's example. But what if i get caught? What about the second Kira? How did they manage to kill someone by just seeing their face?" Katie asked herself these questions out loud, then started laughing at how ridiculous she was for actually thinking it was real. "I guess I'll find out on Wednesday." She laid back on the bed to stare at the ceiling, then she heard shuffling amongst her clothes in the closet. She stood up to check it out, as she slowly advanced to the closet, a strange, scary-looking creature flew right past her. Katie didn't know what the creature was, but she was sure it was male, just by looking at him. _Hello, Katie Vasquez, I am Kikesary the previous owner of that Death Note._ Katie just stood there paralyzed as the Shinigami floated above her bed.


End file.
